Juvia's very graphic, intense and vivid dream
by Onisparks
Summary: After being rejected by Gray again Juvia comes to the conclusion that the only way she can be with Gray is in her dreams. To do that she decides to live in her fantasies for a while...
1. Juvia's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... If I did Juvia and Edo-Gray would have met and Sting + Rogue would be canon. *blush***

* * *

 **Juvia's very graphic, intense and vivid dream.**

* * *

Juvia sat quietly on a tiny wooden stool in a small dark cabin. Her back was straight and hands were clasp together on her lap. She had been taught to sit this way. Her mother had told her that having the correct posture would catch any man's attention… she was the only one who had said that and boy was she wrong.

Gray-sama never looked at her he only had eyes for the slouchy blond pig who fawned over the idiotic Pinkett Natsu. Don't get her wrong Juvia didn't hate Lucy or Natsu, well maybe she envied Lucy a little bit since she was able to get her Gray-Sama's attention, she just wondered what people saw in the two of them.

Juvia released a deep sigh from her chest, Gray-Sama's interest in Lucy was one of the reasons she was sat on the wobbly stool in a fortune teller style tavern. Ritual animal masks lined the walls, staring down at her almost glaring. Juvia shivered suddenly feeling nervous.

"So what was it you wanted dear?" Juvia almost jumped at the croaky voice belonging to an elderly lady from behind her. Juvia waited for the owner of the voice to take a seat in front of her before replying.

"I want to live in my dreams for a while," she said with a sigh.

Gray had rejected her again today. Although she had been rejected countless of times by the said man today's rejection broke her heart.

* * *

 **Flashback –** Yesterday evening

"Gray-sama Juvia-"

"Enough!" he yelled out in frustration. Juvia hadn't even gotten the chance to confess her already obvious love before Gray cut her off. His eyes were dull and dark as he frowned down at her.

The guild hall, where Juvia had chosen to confess to Gray, was silent as they all stop what they were doing to watch the scene between Juvia and Gray.

"But Gray-sama…" Juvia's voice trailed off when she received a death glare from Gray.

"I'm sick of this Juvia. You need to move on or else this cat and mouse game won't end" he sighed. Juvia's eyes followed Gray as she watched him move to stand in front of her.

"Give up"

"But-t" She didn't want to give up, she loved her Gray-sama, the Gray-sama who took away her rain. She couldn't move on and she wouldn't.

"I love lucy" he finally said

The confession hit her like a tonne of bricks. She could only stare wide-eyed at Gray who had a light blush coating his cheeks. She could feel her heart tear and rip into a thousand different pieces like the picture of Gray and Lucy she had once shredded.

"Gray-sama" she called his name with pleading eyes.

"Juvia" he started "I'm sorry Juvia, I can't return your feeling"

 **Flashback end**

* * *

That's right he had openly confessed his love to Lucy. She already knew he loved her but hearing him finally come clean was too much for her to handle.

The elderly lady sent the bluenette a closed eye smile. The wrinkles around her mouth became more defined and her old tired eyes became narrow slits.

"Why's that my dear?" she questioned. The smile never left her face.

"Juvia can only be close to her love in her dreams"

The old lady nodded in understanding.

"How would you describe your dreams". Juvia blushed as she tried to think of the correct words to describe her fantasies.

"Graphic… and intense" she blushed. Her eyes at the clock on the wall as to not catch the eye of the old lady. 1 pm it read. She wondered if anyone noticed she was missing. The elderly lady raised an eyebrow.

"Graphic and intense" she repeated to herself. "Tell me Juvia do these dreams involve your love"

Juvia nodded her head as her blush deepened.

"Very well, enjoy"

Before Juvia could prepare herself for what was to come she was thrust into a dark oblivion.

Before long the dark oblivion was replaced with pale yellow walls and a sky blue carpet. A green love seat began to materialise closely followed by a light blue princess bed.

Juvia's eyes widened, she recognised this place as her room, the set for many of her fantasies. A frown spread on Juvia's lips as she glanced around the room. Her grey merchandise was nowhere to be seen, her beloved grey plushies, body pillows, cut outs and teddies. Her lips pursed into a thin line and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she walked around the room searching for her beloved Grays.

"Why worry about the fakes when you have the real one"

Juvia's eyes widened as she spun on her heel. Standing in front of her, was her Gray-sama, topless. He had cheeky smirk planted on his face and his onyx eyes held a hint of mischief.

"Gray-sama?" she questioned. She was confused. Why was her Gray-sama standing half naked in her room?

She almost laughed at her stupidity when she remembered this was her dream world, her fantasies.

"Juvia… Juvia I." Juvia flung herself into the arms of her beloved Gray-Sama unable to resist him.

"Gray-sama I love you too," She said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Juvia breathed in the unique metallic scent of his skin, a scent she had never smelt from him before.

Well, it was a dream created by the old lady, not everything could be perfect.

She sighed in happiness as she felt strong arms snake around her waist.

Juvia shivered when she felt the breath of her beloved tickle her neck.

Leaning away slightly Juvia tilted her head up so that she could gaze into the eyes of the man in front of her. She felt safe and secure in his arms. She felt warm and complete wrapped up in his arms. Juvia slowly moved her arms up so that they were wrapped around his neck. The arms wrapped around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to Gray.

"Gray-sama"

His lips softly pressing against her made her forget what she was going to say. They were soft and plump, not what she'd expected. She stood unmovingly for a few seconds trying to process what was happening before returning the kiss.

Their lips moved in unison, they were in sync, just like when they had performed the unison raid. It was perfect, better than anything she'd ever imagined. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but to Juvia it felt like a lifetime.

"Juvia I love you" Gray confessed once they broke apart. Juvia could feel her heart perform backflips as the words repeated in her head like a broken record, over and over again.

"Juvia I love you"

"Juvia I love you"

"Juvia I love you"

"Juvia I love you"

"Juvia I want you"

"Juvia I want you"

"Juvia I want you"

"Juvia I want to kill you"

Suddenly Juvia's bedroom drained in colour so that it was now a mixture of greys.

"Juvia I want to kill you!" This time the line was accompanied by an insane laughter.

"Juvia I want to kill you!" Juvia tried to tug away from her beloved Gray but his grip was too tight.

"Juvia I want to kill you!" An intense pain emitted from Juvia's stomach as a hand encased in ice forced it's way through the thin layers of skin tissue and through the thick pink muscle which protected her organs. A low squishy sound like someone stepping in thick mud could be heard as the hand twist and turned inside of her.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia stuttered out. Blood pooled out her mouth like a never ending waterfall of red wine.

"I missed" The water mage's eyes doubled in size as the hand was ripped out her stomach. Blood splattered everywhere as the hand was once again thrust into her abdomen however unlike before this hand grabbed onto something… her spine.

Juvia looked up at her Gray-sama's eyes, begging and pleading him not to do what she thought he was about to do. In return, she was sent a smirk, a dark smirk one reserved for the cruellest people hidden away in the depths of hell.

She felt it.

Even if it was just for a split second she felt the excruciating pain of her spine disconnecting with her skull and ripping through her rib cage. In fact excruciating was an understatement.

She felt her lungs burst open and abdominal wall tear in two as the hand pulled and tugged at her delicate spine. She watch in horror as her entrails poured out, following her spine in a tangled mess.

She felt nothing after that split second.

She saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Juvia shut up like a bullet, she was covered in a thick sticky layer of sweat and was panting heavily. She glanced around her surroundings, she was in her room, on her bed surrounded by Gray merchandise. Juvia released a sigh of release, it was just a nightmare. Juvia stole a look at her bedside clock.

3:27 am.

'Would she be able to get any more sleep?' she thought to herself

Deciding that she wouldn't Juvia heaved herself out of bed so that she was now standing up. Her legs trembled under her, the nightmare had exhausted her more than she had thought. She had asked the lady for an intense graphic dream of her and her love not a graphic, intense dream of her and her...

Juvia silently cursed the elderly lady, how could she possibly misunderstand what she wanted. The word 'love should have been a dead giveaway'

Juvia's hand travelled to her partially exposed stomach, there was no hole and no cut, instead, there were two scars, two rough, jagged scars.

Juvia's skin paled as all the colour suddenly disappeared. She stood frozen. It wasn't a dream, she had proof she was damaged, what had happened was reality She stood still, trying to process what was going on. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when her bedroom door burst open or when her Gray-sama walked up behind her.

"Juvia, " he said her name in a husky tone.

Juvia's breath suddenly hitched.

"Gray-sama?"

"It's time for our nightly games"

That night Juvia's screams of agony echoed throughout the apartment.

* * *

Juvia sat strapped to a chair, her hands were cuffed behind her back, her feet tied with rope to the chair legs.

She was still in her room, but it no longer felt like home. It felt like hell.

Juvia's swollen black eyes followed her torturer as he slowly made his way towards her. In his pale hand, a bloodstained knife shook violently.

"Juvia I'm sorry, you know I only do this because I love you"

Juvia tried to open her mouth to beg for mercy but no sound came out, it was dry, all the moisture and liquid had been used for her tears. How ironic she thought bitterly, she was a water mage and yet she had no water? She was made out of water for goodness sake. She had already tried to escape, a number of times actually but she had no access to her magic. She couldn't escape.

"Juvia I'm sorry, you know I only do this because I love you"

He was in front of her now. Smirking down at her pitiful broken form. She was broken and beaten, punctured and stabbed, scared and alone. She should have been dead, why wasn't she dead?

"Juvia I'm sorry, you know I only do this because I love you"

Juvia winced as Gray's cold hand softly caressed her exposed shoulder before planting a light kiss on it.

"Juvia I'm sorry, you know I only do this because I love you"

He forced the knife into her bruised shoulder. Loud cries from her punctured lungs made themselves heard as the knife was forced through the bone. The sound of the sickening crack was fully engulfed by her blood curling screams. The blade came out the other side of her shoulder, growing like a spike on her back.

Juvia was shaking, shaking like she was having a seizure, shaking violently like a rabid dog, her screams had reduced to soundless moans but the pain seemed to increase.

"Juvia I'm sorry, you know I only do this because I love you"

She stared at the man she 'loved' in front of her through her swollen eyes and opened her cracked lips to speak.

"J-juvia doesn't w-wwant your l-love" she croaked out. It hurt, it hurt more than the knife in her shoulder to say those words but it was true. Juvia coughed her throat was burning her.

She didn't want his love, she never wanted to see Gray again, she wanted the nightmare to be over.

* * *

Juvia felt a sharp pain in her arms causing her eyes to shoot open like bullets.

"Gray-sama stop!" she pleaded.

"Ah so that's your lover's name"

Juvia's eyes widened as she looked around her surroundings. She was back in the tavern. The old clock on the wall read 3 pm

"So how was it" smiled the elderly lady who had promised her a once in a lifetime opportunity to live in her fantasies.

What she had suffered she wouldn't even wish for her worst enemies to experience.

Without saying a word Juvia collected her stuff and dashed out the tavern.

Behind her, she could hear the old lady telling her to recommend her to people.

She wouldn't

* * *

 **The next day**

Juvia cautiously staggered into the guild hall, she had been unable to get any sleep last night, she was scared that if she closed her eyes she would be thrust back into the hell which was her nightmare.

She slowly walked towards the bar not wanting to catch anyone's attention.

"Juvia you're here today we were all worried since you didn't turn up yesterday" smiled Mira. Juvia sent her a weak smile in return.

"Gomen Mira, Juvia wasn't feeling very well". Mira frowned at the lie but dismissed it. It was obvious that Juvia didn't want to bring up the memories of her rejection... or so she thought

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mira questioned, "It's on the house"

Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia's –"

"Juvia wants the strongest alcohol you have!" Someone interrupted. A drunken arm was wrapped around Juvia small figure.

"Cana!" Juvia gasped.

"Gettt one for meeee tooo" she slurred. Juvia giggled silently when Cana hiccupped before falling asleep. The brunette's head rested on her lap and Juvia didn't have the heart to remove it.

Juvia sat at the bar enjoying the small talk she was having with Mira.

In just an hour Juvia had forgotten about her rejection and the nightmares from yesterday. Well, that was until the cause of both of them made their way towards her.

Juvia thought about making a beeline towards the exit but found she couldn't move, Cana's head was still resting peacefully in her lap.

"Juvia" Gray called as took a seat beside her. Juvia's eyes widened, she didn't want to be near him, he was the last person she wanted to see.

As if sensing her tension Gray reached out to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No Gray-sama stop!" Juvia's voice echoed around the guild catching everyone's attention and effectively waking up Cana.

Gray's hand froze in mid-air as Juvia stared up at him in large fearful eyes.

"Don't touch Juvia" she whispered. Gray withdrew his hand.

"Juvia I'm sorry" started Gray as he stared at the bluenette in front of him. She wasn't listening, memories of her nightmare flooded her mind like a giant tidal wave, the knife, the blood, the pain and the confessions. All of it.

"Juvia you're my Nakama and I love-"

"Juvia doesn't want your disgusting love" she spat at him

Juvia's froze when she realised she had said that out loud. He was going to hurt her again. She couldn't endure the pain.

"Please don't hurt me again," she whimpered out. Tears began to pour out of her eyes.

""Please don't hurt me again," she was talking the first person but she didn't care.

"Please don't hurt me again," she gripped her blue locks and began to pull.

"Please don't hurt me again Gray-sama," everyone stared at her in shock.

"Please don't hurt me again,"

Gray gripped her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Juvia I swear I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly

Juvia's blue eyes locked onto Gray's dark eyes. She didn't say anything, she just stared at the dark haired mage in front of her.

The love she had felt for the man had disappeared she no longer wanted him.

Gray's eyes held confusion. The confusion grew when she ripped her hand from his grip.

"Juvia never wants to see you again gray-sama"

Gray stared wide-mouthed at the bluenette.

Something was wrong and he was going to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: That was my first time ever writing a kiss scene *blushes***

 **So... how was it. Weird, creepy, Interesting? I would love to hear your opinions. I know my spelling and grammar is terrible so please don't beat me up over it. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Gray's dream

**Thank you so much for all your amazing comments, I guess I'll make this into a short story. Anyways HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... If I did I would have Itachi go beast in the grand magic games**

* * *

 **Gray's very graphic, intense and vivid dream**

* * *

Gray shifted uncomfortably from his position on a wobbly wooden stool in a dark tavern.

"Tea?"

Gray shook his head with a sigh.

"You told me you'd seen a girl with blue hair" Gray almost growled. He had been sitting in the Tavern for almost half an hour trying to get information from the elderly lady sat across from him. She had told him that she'd seen Juvia and could help him.

* * *

 **Flashback -** Earlier on

Gray stared wide-eyed at the position Juvia previously stood. His jaw hung open in shock.

Hurt her? He would never do something like that especially to someone who cared or used to care about him so much.

Gray frowned, it's true that he did wish she'd leave him alone sometimes but he didn't want her to hate him.

Juvia's words had felt like a bullet to his heart, he cared about her, he really did but not in the way she wanted.

Before Gray could ponder about Juvia's weird behaviour any further a cold chill ran down his spine.

He was the target of many glares. He almost froze in position when he locked eyes with Mira. Her hair defied gravity like Kakashi's grey hair and seemingly had a life of its own like the hair of a super Saiyan.

"Gray," she said his name in a sickly sweet tone.

"Y-yes" he responded shakily.

"Why did Juvia say you hurt her"

Gray shook his head, he didn't hurt Juvia… well not physically anyway.

Mira's eyes narrowed at Gray as she crossed her hands over her chest. "Then why is she saying you hurt her"

Gray brought his hands up in a defensive manner.

"I don't know… I haven't done anything to her" he said defensively. Gray watched cautiously as Mira's grey super Saiyan hair decided to follow the laws of gravity and return to its normal position.

"Just go look for her" she sighed.

Gray quickly nodded his head not in the position to disagree, even if he could he would have chosen to look for Juvia on his own. He felt responsible for her odd behaviour.

The ice mage rushed out the guild, happy to leave all the tension. In his 'happiness' and relief he failed to realise that he had forgotten his trousers laying on the guild floor.

* * *

Gray swore up at the dark cloudy sky as rain poured down from the sky in big bluey-grey teardrops. He studied the droplets as they slammed onto the cracked concrete bellow his feet and exploded into much tinier droplets.

'Tears' he thought bitterly to herself. The thunderous cries of two clouds violently colliding echoed down the empty street.

'Cries'

Gray sighed and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets his raven hair stuck to his face and felt like a wet soggy mop, he had been looking for Juvia for well over an hour and was starting to get worried. It was dark, raining and late. He had already checked her home, gone back to the guild and Lucy's apartment twice. She was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't safe for her to be walking around at this late and in this weather, yes she was a water mage but what if an ice mage stronger than her tried to attack her. What if Lyon wanted to kidnap her and lock her up in his basement? Gray shook the disturbing thoughts of Lyon as a yandere out of his head.

"Young man you look troubled, could I be of assistance" Gray glanced downwards towards a short elderly lady with wire like silver hair, her green eyes looked dull in colour as she smiled up at him.

"Uh I'm looking for a friend"

"Is that so? Is she a girlfriend" The lady's thin lip moved like puppets as she spoke. Even the wrinkles she had reminded him of the lines puppets had from their bottom lips to their chins.

"No" Gray finally said. The old lady rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"You hesitated". Gray frowned he didn't hesitate… well, he did but it was because he was comparing the lady's face to one of puppets but he couldn't say that.

"I was processing the question". The lady's smirk widened.

"Tell me what does this friend look like". The ice mage shrugged his shoulders.

"Blue hair, blue eyes, blue clothes, talks in the first person-"

"Juvia?" Gray's eyes widened as he suddenly crouched down and grabbed the old lady by the shoulder.

"You know her?! Have you seen her?! Where is she?! He practically yelled in her face.

"Come with me I'll show you where I saw her"

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Ahh yes you're girlfriend," she said with a grin. Gray clenched his teeth and bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret later.

"She was in my store yesterday"

Calmly Gray proceeded to stand up and walk towards the door of the tavern. This lady was wasting his time, time in which he could be looking for Juvia. She went missing today not yesterday.

"Wait where are you going? Don't you want to experience what she experience?" Gray was in front the hag in less than a second.

"Explain" he demanded.

"That darling wanted to live in her dreams for a while so I let her" Gray was confused, he was certain that Juvia's dreams consisted of him and Juvia being Lovey Dovey surely she would have been in a good mood after living in one of her fantasies.

"That cutie pie was speechless once it was over. You know what I think I'll show you"

Before Gray could respond he thrust into a dark oblivion.

After a short while, the dark oblivion was replaced with pale yellow walls and a sky blue carpet. A green love seat began to materialise closely followed by a light blue princess bed.

Gray's eyes narrowed in concentration. He recognised this room as Juvia's, he had been in it once before when she decided to look after him after he had a bit too much to drink. Gray glanced around the room everything seemed to be as he remembered it. Well almost everything, the plushies and posters Juvia had of him were nowhere to be seen. She loved his merchandise and treasured each and every one of them. His dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he slowly walked around looking for where the Gray's could be hidden.

"Why worry about the fakes when you have the real one"

Grays's eyes widened at the sound of his own voice. Standing in front of him, was a replica of himself but topless. Gray number 2 also had a cheeky smirk planted on his face and his onyx eyes held a hint of mischief.

"What Gray" muttered in shock. It was weird seeing himself standing half naked in the room of a girl who loved him so much.

"Juvia… Juvia I." Gray slapped his hand over the mouth of his duplicate not wanting to hear what he was going to say for a number of reasons. The top reason being he wasn't Juvia and he had no intention of becoming Juvia.

"I'm not Juvia," Gray stated in a matter of fact tone. The duplicate smiled before pulling Gray into a tight hug. Gray choked as he breathed in a strong metallic scent, his skin never smelt metallic, he always used the lavender perfume he stole from Lucy. Gray growled as he tried but failed to rip himself out of the grip of the clone.

"Damn lady," he cursed, the lady couldn't even replicate his strength properly or perhaps she gave him the same physical strength as Juvia. The latter seemed more logical since his duplicate kept calling him Juvia.

Gray was so caught up in thought that didn't notice his head being tilted up and the duplicate Gray leaning in until it was too late. Gray froze as soft, plump lips met his own soft plump lips. To say he was disgusted was an understatement. He was being forced into a kiss by a topless version of himself. Gray gagged as he felt bile coming up his throat. He was going to vomit. The lumpy acidic liquid sprayed from his lips onto the lips of the other Gray but he still didn't pull away. Gray continued to vomit, not only was he kissing himself but there was vomit pooling down his lips. The rotten smell of yesterday's supper intertwined wich acid, lavender and metal increased the intensity of vomit spraying from his mouth.

After what seemed like a lifetime of torture the duplicate Gray released his lips "Juvia I love you" Gray gagged as the words repeated in her head like a broken record, over and over again. He would have preferred Lucy or even Juvia saying those words.

"Juvia I love you"

"Juvia I love you"

"Juvia I love you"

"Juvia I love you"

"Juvia I want you"

"Juvia I want you"

"Juvia I want you"

"Juvia I want to kill you" Gray's eyes widened as suddenly Juvia's bedroom drained in colour so that it was now a mixture of greys.

"Juvia I want to kill you!" This time the line was accompanied by an insane laughter.

"Juvia I want to kill you!" Gray tried to tug away once again but Gray number 2's grip was too tight.

"Juvia I want to kill you!" An intense pain emitted from Gray's stomach as a hand encased in ice forced it's way through the thick-toned layers of skin tissue and through the thick dense pink muscle which protected his organs. A low squishy sound like someone stepping in thick mud could be heard as the hand twist and turned inside of him.

Gray coughed as blood, bile and lumps of food flew out of his mouth in thick lumpy reddish yellowish droplets.

"I missed" The ice mage's eyes doubled in size as the hand was ripped out his stomach. Blood splattered everywhere as the hand was once again thrust into his toned abdomen however unlike before this hand grabbed onto something… his spine.

Gray looked his duplicate in the eye daring him to do what he thought his duplicate was going to do. In return, he was sent a smirk, a dark smirk one reserved for the cruellest people hidden away in the depths of hell.

He felt it, he felt what Juvia felt.

That moment he realised why Juvia was so scared of him.

Even if it was just for a split second he felt the excruciating pain of his spine disconnecting with his skull and ripping through his rib cage. He felt what Juvia had to endure

He felt his lungs burst open and abdominal wall tear in two as the hand pulled and tugged at his spine. He watched in horror as his entrails poured out, following his spine in a tangled mess.

He felt what Juvia felt

He endured what Juvia endured.

* * *

Gray snapped open his eyes, he was back in the Tavern. The one the elderly lady owned. He had just endured having his spine ripped out and a knife in the shoulder.

Gray clenched his fist and glared daggers at her.

"I'll kill you," he said in between clenched teeth. The old hag simply sent him a closed eye smile before replying.

"It's understandable that you're angry, you don't want to be in a fantasy with yourself, do you. Don't worry here's one on the house"

"Ice make-" Gray didn't get a chance to complete his sentence as he was thrust into yet another dark oblivion.

* * *

The sky was picture perfect, no clouds to ruin the nice sky blue. The sun shone brightly in the sky heating up his skin. Usually Gray would have complained at something like this but he was in a cool pool, wearing nothing but his swimming trunks, more clothes than he would of like but he felt pretty comfortable, in fact, everything seemed perfect except for the 6 Juvia's around him, 3 on either side.

"Gray-sama Juvia loves you," they all chanted in unison. Having one Juvia was enough trouble but 5 clad in skimpy bikinis? That was torture. Gray closed his eyes in annoyance. He was pissed, that old lady pissed him off.

"Gray-sama Juvia loves you," one of the Juvias whispered in his ears. A tint of red dusted his cheeks as she pressed herself into his toned chest and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"NO JUVIA LOVES YOU MORE" Gray choked on his saliva as his right arm was pulled in the direction of another Juvia.

"JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA MORE" Grays eyes widened as he felt his left foot being pulled

"NO JUVIA LOVES YOU MORE" His left arm was tugged,

"JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA MORE" His right foot was pulled

"NO JUVIA LOVES YOU MORE" His head was being pulled

"JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA THE MOST" a very private place was being pulled.

At first, the pulling wasn't too violent but having 6 Juvia's competing for him was bound to take a turn for the worst.

Gray squeezed his eyes closed in pain as he felt his right arm disconnect from his shoulder bone, he could hear the muscle and tissue tear like a piece of paper and the veins snap like a rubber band. Blood leaked out of his shoulder turning the water around him red.

Gray didn't have a chance to respond as he felt the bone in his right ankle snap in two, another snap could be heard from his knee on the left leg as it disconnected from his thigh. Both legs being pulled apart was agonising, something Gray thought he would never experience. Loose skin on his knee could be seen flapping in the breeze which had only just picked up. His eyes watered as he felt the chlorine in the pool stinging and poking at his open wounds. The bottom of his right leg was pink and bloody where the skin had ripped off and the muscle could be seen. A sharp fragment of bone could also be spotted poking out of the muscle as blood poured into the pool like an open tap. The water around him which was previously blue was now a deep red, heavily concentrated with his blood.

Gray froze when he felt little Gray being torn off his lower region. He didn't scream he didn't wince he just froze and stared as it floated in the water.

He was limbless, and what made him a man was no longer connected to him.

The final Juvia grinned as she hugged his head.

"GRAY-SAMA'S MINE!" she yelled in victory but what she failed to realise was that her tight grip was suffocating him...

Gray was engulfed in darkness once more...

* * *

Gray's cracked open his eyes, he was alive. He touched his feet and his lower region in relief, he had his limbs. He then glanced around the room he was in. He was back in the Tavern that belonged to the hag. The lady sat across from him with a wide grin on her face.

"How was it dear? Did you enjoy it?" she questioned. Gray resisted the urge to ice make her into a pile of blood and flesh.

"I hope you die soon you old hag" he said simply. Gray slowly stood up and walked out of the Tavern, his eyes dark and mouth dry.

That old witch had tortured Juvia than used Juvia's to torture him.

'Disgusting' he thought bitterly, he was going to make sure her store was closed down and that she was thrown into an asylum.

* * *

 **The Next day (He didn't find her)**

Gray walked into the rowdy guild hall with his hands shoved into his black jeans. The noise in the guild hall died as everyone watched him walk across the giant hall towards a certain bluenette water mage. He let out an annoyed sigh as both Erza and Mira stood in front of her protectively,

Did they really think he'd hurt Juvia? Nevertheless Gray continued towards Juvia until he was standing in front of the two of them.

"Move," he said. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with them, especially when they thought he was the bad guy.

"We will not let you see her," Erza said sternly. Mira nodded her head in agreement, neither of them thought Juvia was ready to see Gray. They both knew that Gray wasn't the type of person to hurt his Nakama but obviously something had happened. Their theory was confirmed when Gray spoke up again.

"Juvia I know what happened, that old hag put me through what you went through plus more"

Juvia's eyes widened Grey-sama had been tortured and stabbed liked her?

"The spine, the chair, the knife everything plus extra's which were on the house"

Both Mira and Erza started at Gray and Juvia in confusion. Knife, chair and spine? It made no sense.

Gray could see Juvia through the small gap between Mira and Erza. Her big blue eyes were glossy as if tears were building up ready to fall. Her royal blue hair framed her face in messy untamed waves, her pale skin was paler than usually with dark blue bags under her eyes probably from lack of sleep. She looked very blue.

"Gray-sama… Juvia didn't mean for you to…" tears began to fall from her eyes as she tried to continue what she was saying.

"Juvia.. she didn't mean for Gray-Sama to be tortured as well. Juvia's sorry if she didn't say what she-"

"Juvia it's fine, I'm fine," he said with a smile. He didn't want her to blame herself. If anything he was the guilty one, he had rejected her in such a horrible way, he was the reason she had wanted to live in her dreams. He looked down at his feet in guilt, if he had just said yes Juvia wouldn't have gone through what she did. She would have still loved him.

His thoughts were cut short by Erza who was red with rage.

"TORTURE?" She yelled. She grabbed Gray by the shoulders forcing him to look into her brown eyes. He was hesitant at first to explain what had happened but a forceful shake from her was enough to get him to speak.

* * *

Gray had never seen the guild so riled up, plates, tables, weapons and mages were being thrown around in anger. The noise level had more than doubled as people shouted out curses and threats to the open air.

In all the confusion Gray managed to sneak beside Juvia. He grasped her small hand in his to gain her attention. Her eyes widened in fear and she winced slightly.

"Juvia I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, if I'd known what would happen I wouldn't have rejected you," he said as he stared into her ocean eyes. Juvia didn't say anything in return, she tried to but her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gray could see Juvia's hands shake violently.

It was going to be a long road to recovery.

* * *

 **That was my first puking scene how was it? Joking X') So um reviews... pwease and um... I wouldn't mind if some added this to a community...** ***hint* hint** * : **3**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Gray's Nightmare

**A/N:** CHAPTER 3! HEY sorry for the wait, I had exams and I discovered the joy of mortal kombat XL and Japanese dramas. :3

Also thank you so much for all the great review's you've been leaving me they're very motivating so keep sending them! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail... If I did I would have Sasuke annihilate Zeref with his Amaterasu

* * *

"Gray-sama what do you mean you don't want Juvia to see you?" questioned Juvia.

She was currently relaxing on her bed in a blue silk nightgown whilst Gray was sat beside her in a light tank top and boxer shorts.

"It means what it means" he sighed.

Juvia looked up at him with confusion evident her crystal blue eyes.

"B-but Juvia loves Gray-sama, Juvia will change for Gray-sama" she declared. The bluenette watched as Gray frowned down at her.

"Your eyes…" he trailed off.

"My eyes" Juvia repeated in confusion.

"I hate them, get rid of them"

Juvia blinked in surprised at the request.

"But-t I can't" she stuttered. She was beyond confused now. What did he mean by get rid?

"You won't? Then I will" Gray sneered. Before the water mage could respond a scalpel made of ice materialised in Gray's pale hand and plunged into her right eye. A pop could be heard as the pointy end of the scalpel pierced her cornea. Juvia screamed in agony as blood squared out her eyes like a popped water balloon.

Besides her Gray laughed insanely as Juvia's eye blood rained down on him, dying his body and clothes red.

Slowly Gray twisted the ice scalpel around in her eye causing a sound like a fork scratching a china plate to be heard as thin layers of the bone that supported Juvia's eye socket was scraped off.

Quickly and Sharpley Gray pulled out the weapon from Juvia's eye socket.

Juvia saw and felt it through the pain as in slow motion. She saw her eye dislodge out of place and felt the pain of vain snapping and her eye deflating like a pierced football.

The water mage kicked and screamed in agony while she used her blood coated hands to cover her empty, violated eye socket.

In all her pain and screaming Juvia didn't notice when she accidentally kicked her 'beloved' in the face or when his eyes became a darker shade of onyx or even when he put his hands in the 'ice make' position.

"Ice make…"

Suddenly Juvia's mouth was coated with a thick heavy layer of crystal ice, preventing her from talking or complaining.

She winked rapidly as her lips because painful due to the blistering cold ice which had been placed on it. She could feel her lips become numb and blisters forming on her once clear skin.

"Ice make saw" Juvia's lone eye stared in fear at the huge ice saw Gray held in his hand, she could feel tears and blood run down her face as the bigger man in front of her gripped her right leg with his hand holding it firmly place.

"Seems like your legs are going to be a problem too."

Juvia rapidly shook her head in protest as the saw was slowly brought down to her shin.

"Please Gray-sama" Juvia tried to say through the ice but her words came out muffled.

Blood dribbled out of her shin as the ice saw dug into it.

She looked at him pleadingly but her eyes quickly became filled with pain as the saw was dragged across her pale flesh.

Her skin moved like rubber when be cut. The intensity of Blood and tears which flowed down Juvia's cheeks drastically increased as she gripped the damp bedsheets around her.

The ice saw became a deep red as blood stained the pure ice like tye dye to a shirt. The water mage's muffled screams of agony echoed in the room as Gray tried to cut through the thick pink layers of muscle.

"Damn leg" He cursed. The ice mage's muscles tensed as he applied more force to the small leg. The ice S

saw was dragged back and forth as if cutting through tough meat.

"This isn't much fun, I'd like to hear you scream," Gray said with a twisted smile. The thick ice that coated Juvia's mouth melted into water and mixed in with the blood which stained her body.

"Juvia I love your voice, scream for me"

Gray suddenly pushed down on the saw which was still lodged in Juvia's shin, effectively cracking the bone.

Juvia choked; no longer able to scream due to the dryness, soreness and coldness of her throat.

Her lips were blue, cracked and numb due to the blistering coldness of the ice mask. Swollen yellow blisters were dotted around Juvia's lips, serum and plasma oozed out of the small pockets of lymph. Some also oozed with blood and pus.

"Well that wasn't a cute sound, I guess your voice isn't needed."

A smirk grew on Gray's face. "What to get rid of... tongue or voice box?" Gray faked pondered "... hmm how about both"

Juvia squeezed her lips shut and protectively wrapped her bloody fingers around her neck.

"Juvia be obedient for your Gray-sama"

Juvia shook her head weakly.

"You won't?" Gray asked in a patronising tone. "Very well"

Juvia released a silent scream as her left hand was ripped off her wrist. The sound of the bone cracking in two like a tree branch bounced off the four walls of Juvia's bedroom. This gave Gray the opportunity to catch the bluenette's tongue between his fingers.

"Ice make scissors"

The water mage stared up at the ice mage with her lone fearful eye. She was begging, no pleading him, she was scared and petrified, her Gray-sama was hurting her torturing her... killing her.

Juvia froze as Gray pulled her tongue, stretching it as much as possible. Her eyes followed the scissors as they made its way towards her dark pink tongue.

Juvia started shaking as the pink, saliva and blood coated organ was placed between the two ice blades...

Blood, lots of blood. Dark, red, thick blood.

No Gray hadn't cut Juvia's tongue, he head discarded the ice scissors and chosen to do something else. Juvia would have wished he'd cut off her tongue instead even if it killed her... as long as it saved her from having to endure what she just did... or what she'd tried to endure... she had given up.

Gray had decided that instead of cutting her tongue off he would pull it off but what he failed to realise was that the tongue is anchored to the mouth by layers of tough tissue so when he pulled it was all or nothing.

Juvia's tongue being pulled had caused the lingual frenum (1) which connected the tongue to the floor of the mouth to start pulling at the labial frenum (2) thus causing the gummy flesh which stretched from Juvia's upper lip to her gums just behind her teeth to tear away from the hard palate (3). The pulling of the gum also caused the soft palate (4) to pull away from the back of the throat like tough velcro and the oropharynx (5) which connected the nose to the oesophagus to budge. With a strong tug, the oesophagus had been ripped away from the neck causing litres upon litres of bile to pour over Juvia's rib cage and lungs through tears in the organ. Bile also bubbled out of her bloody mouth, a little could also be seen spilling out of her empty eye socket.

Gray didn't stop pulling, not even when she had stopped resisting and lay dead, dead like a gutted fish.

Gray continued to pull, pull until all of Juvia's entrailed spew out of her cold, blue, bloodstained lips.

He only stopped pulling when he held her beaten up heart in the palm of his hand.

Not only did he stop her from screaming but he also won her heart.

Gray shot up from his bed coated in a thick layer of sweat, that was the third time that night he had been forced awake by a nightmare of him killing Juvia in a gruesome way.

Ever since he had returned from the old lady's tavern nightmares had plagued his dreams.

He would never harm Juvia, she was precious to him, she was a friend he didn't want to lose.

However, she was in danger, in danger of having the same dreams he did. What if she was also tortured in her dreams, literally?

If she was he needed to help her even if the only way was death...

Gray quickly shook his head; horrified that he could even think about killing his Namaka. Gray frowned, not only was he dreaming about killing the water mage but now he was actually considering it.

With a deep sigh, Gray pushed himself off of his king sized bed towards his white bathroom. Quickly the raven haired teen splashed cold water on his face to try and fully wake himself up. Both of his eyes were bloodshot, his skin was sickly pale and his hair was stuck up in random directions.

"Damn" he cursed. If he looked like that he wondered what Juvia looked like.

Gray was surprised; Juvia didn't look as bad as he thought she would but Gray knew that looks could be deceiving and that inside she was probably broken and shattered into thousands of jagged pieces.

He sighed as he watched her small form walk across the guild towards the iron dragon slayer Gajeel and the blue-haired bookworm Levy.

His dark eyes continued to scan over her form as he tried to discover what she was feeling inside.

"Gray there you are" The ice mage almost fell forward as someone glomped him from behind.

"Lucy ?" he questioned. The said girl released him before striking her signature 'cute' pose.

"The one and only". Gray released an emotionless chuckle which caused Lucy to pout.

"Hey! If you're going to laugh at least put some emotion into it"

"Sorry, Lucy I'm just not feeling like myself today" Gray admitted. It was true he was still slightly shaken from his nightmares and his earlier thoughts.

"Oh, if that's the case why don't you join me for a meal at Yajima's place" Lucy suggested.

The troubled teen's eyes lit up. The thought of him and Lucy together reminded him of date.

"Like a date," Gray thought out loud. The blond girl smiled and nodded. "Kinda"

"Lucy when you said a date I didn't know you meant a group date," Gray said with a frown.

The blond girl grinned at him. "Well I did say Kinda" she reasoned.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the people who would be joining him on the date.

Natsu, obviously he would be here.

Erza, anywhere there was strawberry cheesecake she'd be there.

Cana, no surprise.

Juvia...

Lyon, he stalked Juvia so he'd be there. Wait Juvia?

Gray's dark eyes backtracked to where Juvia stood and locked eyes with her ocean ones.

"Juvia.."

"Gray-sama... I can't"

Juvia tore her gaze away from Gray, staring at him for any longer would have caused her to start hyper venting. Her last nightmare had been the worst of them all. Having her leg torn off, her eye picked out and her entrails ripped from within her. She had woken up in a urine drenched bed with blood in her mouth where she had accidently bit her tongue. She laughed sadly, she couldn't control the water which left her body. She felt like a powerless.

"Juvia-chan are you ok" Juvia glanced to her left and planted a fake smile on her face.

"Ah, Juvia's fine, thanks, Lyon." Juvia sent Gray one more glance before walking into the shop. She was followed closely by Lyon who sent Gray a suspicious glance.

"So Juvia-chan what's going on between you and Gray," Lyon whispered once everyone had settled down. Lyon had landed a seat beside her and Gray opposite her. Juvia froze, hearing Gray's name send a chill down her spine.

"Juvia" Lyons cold arms touched her shoulder but the contact lasted for only a split second.

"Don't hurt Juvia!" Lyon instantly brought his hand back. The water mage was pressed up against the side of the booth as she tried to create distance between herself and Lyon. her blue eyes stared at him fearfully and her small form shook viciously.

"Juvia-chan I would never," he said sincerely. Juvia relaxed slightly but still kept her distance from Lyon and her form still shook slightly.

"... sorry, Lyon-san Juvia mistook you for someone else" From the corner of her eyes Juvia could see Gray turn away from her. Lyon also picked up on this.

"Was it him?" he said coldly. Juvia's eyes widened.

"Gray-sama... he..."

"Juvia I would never hurt you" Gray interrupted he was now starting Juvia in the eye.

"B-but you hurt Juvia before"

The other people at the table were watching the scene unfold, although the old lady had been caught and locked away a cure for what she had placed on them hadn't be found.

"Juvia what do you mean Gray has hurt you before?!" Lyon demanded. He was angry, no livid.

Gray had hurt his Juvia-chan? Unforgivable.

* * *

 **(1)** Lingual Frenum: The lingual frenulum is a band of tissue connecting the tongue to the bottom of the mouth.

 **(2)** Labial Frenum: The labial frenulum often attaches to the centre of the upper lip and between the upper two front teeth.

 **(3)** Hard Palate: The hard palate is the anterior bony subsection of the palate of the mouth that comprises approximately two-thirds of it.

 **(4)** Soft Palate: The soft palate is the posterior muscular extension of the hard palate which together makes up the palate of the oral cavity and the floor of the nasal cavity.

 **(5)** Oropharynx: The oropharynx is a section of the pharynx, or throat, located at the back of the mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had to do a bit of research for this chapter because I dropped biology once I finished GCSE's T_T. Anyways how was it? Feel free to ask me questions I love hearing your opinions.

So um... about the community thing... *cough* *cough* *hint*.

I gave this to my mum to read... she didn't finish the first chapter X'D.


	4. Their Nightmare

**A/N:** Chapter 4, at last. *Cheers!* Sorry for the long wait, I was buried under a mountain of school work. *Cries*.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, If I did I would add a Sharingan wielding Saiyan.

* * *

 **Their Nightmare**

* * *

What was supposed to be a relaxing and peaceful meal had turned into an ice-make fight as former classmates battled each other?

Lyons' hair fluttered wildly, a representation of his fury as he relentlessly attacked Gray.

"Ice make eagles!" the grey-haired male yelled as he placed his hands into the ice-make position. Instantly 6, huge eagles materialised in front of him and darted towards Gray at speeds similar to that of a bullet. Gray desperately twisted his body to avoid two of them before putting his hands together and yelling out "Ice-make shield."

A large ice shield suddenly appeared before him, successfully blocking him from the remaining 4 Eagles.

"Lyon how many times do I have to tell you, I would never hurt Juvia!" he yelled out in frustration, but that only caused Lyon's blacks eyes to narrow at him.

"Juvia-chan would never lie" he shot back.

"I know but-"

"Ice make snow dragon".

Gray cried out in pain as a huge serpent-like ice Dragon hit him from behind.

"Admit the sin you have committed against my Juvia-chan" He commanded. His eyes were focused on Gray who was struggling to breathe.

"I-I al-already t-told you-u I D-didn't do anything" he gasped out, but his reasoning fell on deaf ears and Lyon prepared for another attack.

"Ice-make bull."

The creature pierced through Grays shield striking him in the stomach. The force of the attack was enough to send Gray flying across the shop and through the glass window. Blood dribbled down the side of his mouth, and his bare chest was now covered in cuts and bruises.

"L-Lyon, I admit I hurt Juvia's feelings a-and t-that was a m-mistake b-but I swear I-I'll n-never physically h-hurt J-Juiva," he said in between gasps.

Lyon looked down at his downed 'brother' in disapproval.

"Even now you still lie, ice make-"

Lyon didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as an armour clad hand came down on his head

"Enough!" bellowed Erza who had been quietly observing the scene with the other mages except for Natsu who had been punched to a wall by a particular redhead so he wouldn't interfere with the 'spar'.

"Wendy heal Gray, Lyon we're going to have a little talk." Before the standing ice mage could protest Erza grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards what was left of the shop entrance.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the disturbance and damage done to your store Yajima-sama, please forgive me," apologised Lyon as he bowed, the old man sighed and nodded.

"I expected something like this to happen."

Lyon didn't raise his head to look at the man. He had messed up and was blinded by fury. He even went as far as to attack his brother. He wouldn't have killed him, but he knew if Erza hadn't been there things could have been a lot worse.

With his hair shadowing his eyes Lyon turned to Gray.

"Sorry," he started "I shouldn't have attacked you… but injuring my Juvia-chan is something unforgivable-"

"I didn't touch her! I would never hurt any of my friends, especially Juvia!" he yelled out in desperation. The Dark haired mage sent a quick side glance to the blunette who was holding onto Erza to see if she'd heard his declaration, but her head was resting on Erza's shoulder, effectively hiding her face.

Lyon looked at Gray with narrow eyes; Juvia was an angel, pure and innocent, she'd never lie, especially when it came to Gray.

With that thought in mind, Lyon opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak Lucy's cut in.

"Lyon, Gray would never hurt Juvia, he's not like that."

"But Juvia-"

"Yes, I know what Juvia said, and there's a reason for that, but I'm telling you this as a friend of both Gray and Juvia, Gray will never hurt Juvia."

Lyon looked at the blonde for a few seconds before frowning.

"If that's the case why would Juvia-chan accuse Gray of injuring her?"

Lucy sent a glance at Gray asking if she had permission to explain the delicate topic.

With a sigh, Gray stepped forward.

"I'll explain it."

* * *

"Gray-"

"It's ok Lyon, you didn't know" sighed Gray. Lyon had been apologising to him for the past half an hour, and it was getting annoying, Gray didn't even know why Lyon was still with them, they were on their way back to the Guildhall, the opposite direction to Lamia scale. He wanted 'his brother' to leave so he could have some peace and quiet. The lack of sleep he'd been getting recentely paired with the fight had put him in a bad mood.

"No, it's not ok, you're my brother, I should have trusted you, I was foolish. Sorry."

Gray glanced at Lyon but said nothing, how many times did he need to say it was fine.

"Gray, I'm really sorry-"

"Lyon, you've already apologised, I think he just wants some quiet time" Lucy spoke up. She glanced at the raven-haired ice mage checking for a reaction but sighed when he said nothing.

She was wrong, that's not what he wanted. He wanted everything to go back to normal; he wanted everyone to stop pitying him, he wanted everyone to act like their usual self again... no, that too wasn't what he wanted...

He just wanted Juvia to return to normal.

* * *

Darkness, 360 degrees of darkness was all Gray could see.

A breeze, an icy cold breeze brushing against his arm was all Gray could feel.

Water, the dripping of water was all Gray could hear.

He couldn't move, something was preventing him, binding his arms and legs leaving, immobile.

He licked his lips, they were dry and chapped making him wonder how long he had been without water.

He didn't know where he was, who was keeping him captive or how long he'd been held captive.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wishes she didn't have to do this..." a voice whispered from within the darkness "But you rejected Juvia for the blonde..."

Gray almost didn't recognise Juvia's voice, it was hollow, void of its usual liveliness. It didn't suit her; he couldn't imagine such an empty sound coming from the water mage. He frowned, he could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke, making him feel guilty for rejecting her so harshly, but that all suddenly disappeared when he was reminded of his predicament. His guilt was replaced with fear as her voice suddenly sounded cold and sharp like daggers. Each word piercing his flesh and punching holes in his heart, liver, kidney, lungs, pancreas, bladder, intestine, anything vital.

"Juvia got rid of her..." Grays' eyes widened as he desperately searched for the voice in the darkness.

"Juvia had lots of fun getting rid of her." Gray shook his head, there was no way that voice belonged to Juvia, Juvia wouldn't hurt his precious Namaka.

"Juvia loved the way the blonde screamed as Juvia slowly pulled out her fingernails. One. Bye. One"

Gray shook his head more aggressively; Juvia was kind, she wouldn't. He clenched his fist as his onyx eyes darted from left to right.

"I thought girls were supposed to look pretty when they cried. She looked ugly. The one Gray-Sama liked looked hideous as fat ugly tears rolled down her cheek!" Whoever the voice belonged to was smirking, taunting him, waiting for him to break. They were messing with him, using Juvia's voice and way of speaking to deceive him.

"Gray-sama, doesn't Juvia look cute when she cries? Doesn't she look so much better than the blonde" giggled the voice.

"Perhaps Gray-sama rejected Juvia so he could watch her cry. Gray-sama wanted to see Juvia cry because he thought Juvia was cute."

Gray desperately shook his head; this wasn't Juvia, he needed to get out.

"Juvia wonders if Gray-sama looks cute when he cries." He could feel the coldness of the person's voice on his ear and shivered when he felt a tongue on his earlobe. How long had 'she' been beside him?

"Juvia can't wait to play with Gray-sama."

Suddenly it wasn't that dark anymore.

Gray could make out long blue locks dangling in front of him.

He could see crazed blue eyes staring into his soul and pale white skin stained with spots of red.

He could see Juvia...

He could also see Lucy, her mutilated corpse sat on a chair behind the imposter.

Her, thick blonde hair had been reduced to a few thin strands, the rest of it was littered on the floor around her in clumps, some of which had several layers of scalp attached to it. Her once bright brown eyes were forced open with grey duct tape, and toothpicks could be seen stabbed deeply in the centre of each pupil. A trail of blood run down her cheek giving the illusion of her crying. He followed the trail with his eyes watching as it reached her chin. It didn't stop, it continued to run down her chin, and then her throat until it reached a disturbance in the skin. Her throat had been slit and roughly pulled open to expose her trachea which had been scratched and dislodged.

Gray opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, Lucy's jaw fell open. What was left of her tongue rolled out, barely reaching her bottom lip. It had been cut, not one clean cut but a series of quick short cuts, as if her tongue had been cut with dull paper scissors. The celestral mages mouth was void of any teeth, they lay, in full on the ground next to her hair.

Her once clear white skin was a mixture of purples and blues, making Gray wince. The ice mages eyes drifted to her fingers; they were raw and bloody. Some fingers were missing nails, others were also missing the skin on top of the fingers as if the nail had been peeled off like a wax strip bringing the skin along with it.

Gray quickly looked away; he didn't want to think about how much Lucy had to endure.

He didn't want to think about how many of those injuries were sustained while she was alive.

He didn't want to know why he didn't feel the need to attack the bluenette looking at him with a crazed smile on her face.

"Gray-sama, become one with Juvia."

Before he could process what was happening, he felt himself being thrust underwater.

The sudden movement caused him to go into panic mode as he desperately tried to free his arms and his legs, but the more he struggled, the tighter whatever binding him seemed to get. Gray looked up; he could see Juvia's grinning face staring down at him from above the surface. He stared in horror as he saw Juvia and the surface of the water drifting further and further away from him, he wanted to reach up and grab it... grab what?

He wanted to feel air enter his lungs...

Alarm bells rang in Grays' head as the light from above gradually got dimmer the further he sunk further and further.

His mouth was clamped shut, but that didn't prevent water from rushing up his nose causing it to burn. He wanted to breathe, he so desperately wanted to but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. His struggling increased as did his panic. Who was he fighting for? He could feel his heart slamming against his ribs, attempting to break free. It was painful, too painful. He'd always thought drowning would be peaceful, after all, Juvia was peaceful, she wasn't a killer.

Gray stopped struggling; he didn't have the energy to keep fighting, that thing had stolen Juvia's body. He no longer felt the water and no longer felt cold, he was burning, his lungs were burning. It felt like molten lava was being poured down his throat. The intensity of the heat made him want to open his mouth and scream but he couldn't. His vocal cords had closed and were rapidly spasming, trying to prevent the water from entering his lungs. He needed oxygen... no, he didn't

Suddenly all the light was gone. Gray's life didn't flash before his eyes like everyone who had ever looked death in the face described. No, instead he was thrown forward in time, what his life could have been. Kids, dark-haired kids, with big blue eyes, playing in the water.

Gray could feel himself drift in and out of consciousness, maybe this was the peacefulness people spoke of. Even his body seemed to be at peace as his vocal cord spasms relaxed allowing water to enter his lungs. There was no way he was going to get any more oxygen. His lungs were now useless, and his organs were shutting down, joining him in his peacefulness.

His heart, however, continued to beat.

It had no reason to beat.

Suddenly he could breathe, breathe in the bitter scent of death.

* * *

Both Gray and Juvia awoke simultaneously. Grays breathing hard and irregular as he gulped in as much air as possible. Juvia's forehead coated in sweat and her legs drenched in urine, she'd wet herself again His wrist sore, probably from where he'd grabbed them during the night. Blue strands in her hands, probably from where she's ripped out her hair.

Grey was in his small apartment. Juvia was in her large dorm room.

He was going to protect her from herself.

She was going to...

* * *

 **So... How was it? I got shivers while thinking about some of the scenes I was writing,** **hopefully** **, I was able to describe it well enough so that you too felt shivers... that sounded weird XD.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
